Dream
by Haru Kage
Summary: This story is basically based on the Sailor Moon & Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast. It all starts when Yugi just lost his grandfather..
1. Default Chapter

??????  
  
?? ???-?????  
  
??????????????????????????-????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bishoujo  
  
He stared into the night sky. "I can't believe my grandpa's gone." Said Yugi. "It's okay Yugi," said Hitomi, "we're here for you. If you feel alone, you can sleep with me. Besides, we're spending the night at Hotaru's to get your mind off this." " Hey Hitomi, if you need a shoulder to cry on, you can cry on mine." Said Tristan proudly. Mai hit him in the head with her purse. "Yeah right Tristan." She said & got into the driver's seat of the blue convertible. "Come on, we're not camping at the front door of a game shop!" Hitomi helped Yugi up. "Come on," she said smiling at Yugi, "we'd better get in before Mai leaves us." Yugi returned the smile & sat in the back of the convertible with Hitomi. Joey just got out of the game shop. "Okay, I'm ready to. Hey! Wait up! Mai, stop! Mai!" yelled Joey chasing after the car.  
  
Hotaru was in the living room reading a novel when the doorbell rang. "Oh, it must be them!" she said happily getting out of the recliner. She ran up to the front door. "Hotaru!" said Hitomi. "Hitomi!" said Hotaru. "These are all of Yugi's friends. Mai, Tristan, Bakura. Umm. Where's." said Hitomi. "I'm here! Joey's here!" he said running up to the front step & collapsing on the ground. "Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" said Hotaru covering her mouth in shock. "Yeah, he's got jetlag, that's all." Replied Mai dragging Joey into the mansion. "Gomenasai for all the trouble, Hotaru- san." Said Yugi. "It's sou." Replied Hotaru happily. "Arigato Hotaru-chan for letting us stay the night. Yugi-chan hasn't been feeling himself lately." Said Hitomi. Hitomi & Yugi were about to go inside when Hotaru pulled Hitomi aside. "Hitomi-chan, just to let you know, someone's coming to fix the main computer." "The atarashii main computer?" asked Hitomi excitedly. "Yeah, just when the doorbell rings, take Yugi to his room or something." Said Hotaru. "Nande?" asked Hitomi. "Just do it." Said Hotaru, & shoved Hitomi inside. Hotaru came inside. "Okay, well, welcome to the Tomoe mansion. First of all, we'll, actually, my butler will show you to your rooms. After you stash you stuff away, you will all proceed to the dining room." The doorbell rang. "Oh, well, why don't all of you follow Frederic to your rooms? Hurry, dinner starts soon!" said Hotaru in a quick tone. She waited until everyone was out of sight, & opened the door. "You needed your main computer fixed, Hotaru?" asked Seto. "Uhh. Yeah." said Hotaru nervously, "Let me show you to the computer room."  
  
When they arrived in the computer room, Seto said, " Wow, yours is almost as big as mine." & set out his tools. He lay down & scooted under the space that needed to be fixed & started working. Hotaru just stood there & dreamily watched him work. A few minutes later, a flash came from behind Hotaru. She turned around to find Cordillia behind her. "Hi Hota." Hotaru quickly covered Cordillia's mouth. "What was that flash of light?" Seto asked. "Oh, nothing." Said Hotaru & ran out of the room with Cordillia's wrist clenched in her hand & Cordillia clumsily following behind her. "Cordillia-chan, why did you take a picture of him under the computer?" asked Hotaru angrily. "Because the picture would come out like this." Said Cordillia showing the picture to Hotaru. "Cordillia!" she yelled. "Well, it's obvious that you like him Hotaru-chan. And you couldn't have picked better than tall, dark, & handsome rich guy Kaiba fixing your computer that you use to hack into his security cameras at KaibaCorp." Replied Cordillia. Hotaru quickly covered Cordillia's mouth. "How in Princess Serenity's name did you get in here?" she angrily whispered. Cordillia took Hotaru's hand off her mouth. "For your information, I climbed in through your [open] bedroom window with a grappling hook." Answered Cordillia proudly. "You're hopeless Cordillia." Sighed Hotaru. "I know." Said Cordillia with a smile. "Now just stand here & Seto will be yours in no time [because I'm playing matchmaker!]" said Cordillia prancing into the room. "Hi Seto." Said Cordillia. Seto came out from under the computer. "Do I know you?" asked Seto. "I hope you do, because I'm the all time famous number one movie star Cordillia!" she said giving him the victory sign. Seto just glanced at her oddly & went back to work. "Ugh, if you spend more time with machines than you do people, how come you don't know who I am? A TV is a machine you know." Cordillia said angrily. "I don't watch or fix TV's, so leave me alone whoever you are." Replied Seto from under the computer. Cordillia pouted & stomped out of the room. "Look, Hotaru. He may be tall, dark, handsome, rich, & own his own company, but he's just impossible to reach! Not even if you call him. Sorry." Said Cordillia, & left. A tear of sweat appeared on Hotaru's face. Hotaru walked back into the room. "Gomenasai for the inconvenience Seto-san." Said Hotaru. Seto replied, "That's sou, Hotaru-san." "Hey, I have to do a computer analysis on some blood samples of my patients. That wouldn't disturb you would it?" asked Hotaru. "Well, it is your mansion Miss Tomoe." Answered Seto.  
  
At the dinner table, Yugi & company were waiting at the dinner table for Hotaru to come. "Maybe Hotaru-san is getting all dressed up to impress me." Said Joey looking towards the celing imagining what Hotaru would look like. Mai flicked some mashed potatoes on Joey's face. "Keep dreamin' Joey. You'd even be lucky to get a girl like Tea. Unfashionable, poor, & saving up to be a clumsy ballerina trying to get into Julliard school." Joey started to get angry, but calmed down & said, " I'm going to go wash my face." Tristan started laughing, but got potatoes in his face as well. "Wait up Jounouchi." said Tristan.  
  
After Joey & Tristan got back, the butler announced, "Guests of Miss Tomoe may begin eating." "Wait, what about Hotaru?" asked Hitomi. "Miss Tomoe is not going to join you, & advises that you eat dinner for a goodnight's sleep. Also, Miss Valentine & Miss Kanzaki, there's two towels on each of your canopies so you may bathe before bed. Everything else you need for bathing is in the double doors leading to the bathroom." Said the butler & left. "Well, what would make Hotaru so busy that she can't join her friends for dinner?" asked Hitomi. "There's an easy answer to that question Hitomi you baka aho." said a girl at the doorway of the dining room filing her nails. "Cordillia!?" yelled Hitomi angrily. "Yup, the one & only!" said Cordillia doin the victory sign. Hitomi sat down & pouted. "You know her, Hitomi?" asked Yugi. "Unfortunately, yes." Answered Hitomi, " We once went to the same high school, along with Hotaru-chan. It was called Mugen Gakuen. She got me expelled for blaming her 'incident ' of blowing up the cafeteria on me. A while after that, Hotaru got sick, really sick. Cordillia forbade me of even setting foot on the Tomoe property or else she'd sue me for trespassing on private property. All of a sudden a few days later, Mugen Gakuen just exploded. A month after the explosion, Hotaru was better. After the explosion, we all transferred to different schools. Hotaru-chan went to Juuban High, Cordillia moved to America & went to Sunnydale High, & I went to Kamakura-Kita High, but then transferred to Domino High where I found you guys." Said Hitomi. "Yeah, yeah, you wanna know why Hotaru didn't come for dinner, & I have the answer." Said Cordillia. "Excuse me, but I don't think it's any of yours or our business to know about Hotaru-san's private life." Said Bakura. "And what's your name little girl?" asked Cordillia. "My name is Bakura, & I'm not a girl." He replied. "Yeah, whatever Sakura, shouldn't you be on Cardcaptors or something?" asked Cordillia. "No, & I'm not a girl & my name isn't Saku." answered Bakura, but was soon interrupted by Cordillia saying, "Hey, what kind of grub you got here?" asked Cordillia & then she saw the desserts at the other end of the table. "Ooh, treats!" said Cordillia grabbing Tristan's plate & fork & running down to the other end of the table. "Hey, I like your sense of fashion blondie." Said Cordillia grabbing a slice of cheesecake. "Oh. Uh. Thanks. It's a genuine original fashion designer's outfit." Said Mai. "Made by me!" said Cordillia. Mai gave her a strange look. "Look on the tag. It's my fashion line called Express Cordy!" she replied drinking Joey's punch. "Hey!" said Joey, "That was mine you know!" "Yeah, it was yours until I drank from it. So now, it's my drink." Said Cordillia taking another sip. Joey was thinking of punching the arrogant woman in the face, but instead said, "That's it Yug! I'm talking to Hotaru- san about this tramp dishin' on our dinner!" getting up from his chair & leaving. "Hey, get back here you punk! Hey! You hear me? I'm not finished with you!" said Cordillia chasing after Joey. "I said I'm. Not. FINISHED WITH YOU!" screamed Cordillia, smashing Joey into a wall. Seto & Hotaru got startled & opened the door. They both saw an imprint of Jounouchi on the wall, & himself passed out on the floor, along with Cordillia turning to walk away. "Cordillia-chan!" screamed Hotaru. Cordillia quickly froze & walked towards the steaming angry Hotaru. "Yes, Hotaru-chan?" she asked nervously. "What do you call this?" Hotaru questioned Cordillia angrily. " A big mess. That Hitomi made! That's right." she answered. "Oh no Cordillia. Hitomi didn't make that mess. You can't get away from me this time. I want you to get the others to get Joey in bed & I want YOU to clean up this mess!" Hotaru yelled. "Now, see, I can't because." "NOW!" Cordillia sped off to the dining room. "I guess we should get him in bed." Said Hotaru. "Do you need help?" asked Seto. "Oh, yes. Please." Answered Hotaru wearily, and the two picked up Joey & took him to his room nearby. Everybody else arrived at Joey's room. "Hitomi-chan, get me an icepack. Yugi-chan, get a bowl of hot soup from the chef in the kitchen. Tristan & Bakura, go watch Cordillia to make sure she does her job. And Mai, just stand outside of the room ready with your car keys in case we have to go to the hospital." Said Hotaru. "Right." Said everybody, & ran out of the room. "I'd better go," said Seto, "I'll just finish the job tomorrow. Besides, you have too much on your hands" Seto sat up from the bedside & left the room. Joey just barely woke up. "Uh.. Are you an angel?" asked Joey, "Because you look so beautiful." He said just barely trying to smile. "No, I'm not an angel. I'm just trying to help." She replied serenely smiling. Joey fell back asleep. Hotaru turned to Mai. "Mai, start the car. We're going to the hospital." Hotaru said sternly. Mai hurried out of the room. Hotaru pushed a button on the nightstand. The wood of the bed loosed, & opened up at the end, & Hotaru pulled out the bed to reveal a hospital bed. She rushed out of the room pushing the bed. Hotaru stopped at the staircase & pushed a button on the railing. Hotaru & Joey started sinking through the second floor. A couple minutes later, they were at the bottom, & Hotaru pushed the bed out the front doors. Mai helped Hotaru get Joey out of the bed & into the convertible & laid his head on Hotaru's lap. "Hurry & get Hitomi & Yugi to come." Said Hotaru. Later, Mai ran out with Hitomi & Yugi behind her. Hitomi sat in the back & put Joey's legs on her lap, & Yugi sat in the front. Then they sped off towards Sunnen Sono Hospital.  
  
Later, Joey woke up to find Hotaru, Mai, Hitomi, & Yugi. "Hey everybody, what are you doing here?" Joey asked. "Well we're here for you, Jounouchi." Said Hitomi smiling. "I had the weirdest dream. I saw a bishoujo tenshi. She looked a lot like you, Hotaru." Said Joey. Hotaru nervously smiled & laughed. Hitomi whispered to Hotaru, "I think Jounouchi's got something going on about you, Have you told him?" "Tell him what?" asked Hotaru. "You know, Him." Said Hitomi. "Oh, no." said Hotaru. "Well, you'd better tell him before it gets too far." answered Hitomi. A nervous expression appeared on Hotaru's face. "Well, I guess we should leave if we want Joey to heal faster." Said Mai & left to go get the car started. Everyone followed Mai out. Hotaru hurried after Mai.  
  
The next day, everybody woke up bright & early. The doorbell rang. Hotaru yelled, "I'll get it!" & jumped out of bed. She rushed downstairs & opened the door. "Hi, Seto-san!" said Hotaru happily. Seto just stared with a shocked expression on his face at Hotaru. "What? What's wrong?" she asked. Seto replied, "Hotaru, I didn't know you wore lingerie!" Hotaru looked down at the outfit she was wearing & saw she had a mini lilac silk dress on, along with her purple fluffy slippers on. "Oh," said Hotaru blushing, "oops. I didn't mean to do that." Hotaru ran upstairs again. As Hotaru was running down the hall, Tristan opened his door & saw Hotaru rush by. "Now I've seen everything." Said Tristan going back into his room.  
  
Later, Seto & Hotaru were in the computer room. "So, how are things at KaibaCorp?" asked Hotaru. "Oh, just fine." Answered Seto pulling out a cord that caused the computer screen to blur for a second. "Oh, sorry about that. But this wire is used as a spying device to link to your video camera to spy in this room." Said Seto. "May I see that wire please?" asked Hotaru. Seto handed Hotaru the wire & saw that it was turquoise colored & said Cordillia on it. "I'll dispose of this if you want me to." Said Seto. "Oh, sure." Said Hotaru & left. Hotaru ran to Hitomi's room. "Hitomi I can't do it!" said Hotaru. "Do what?" asked Hitomi. "Tell him!" said Hotaru. "Oh, well, everybody has their own timing." Said Hitomi. Hotaru put her head down in disgrace. Hotaru sat on Hitomi's bed. "What's wrong?" asked Hitomi. "Well, I want to tell him, but I'm afraid he'll reject me." Said Hotaru. "Well, there's always Jounouchi to turn to, & he's already telling you he likes you." Said Hitomi giggling. "Hey!" said Hotaru. "Seto's done fixing you computer." Said Yugi sitting next to Hitomi. "Okay, thanks Yugi!" said Hotaru leaving the room.  
  
Hotaru walked into the computer room. "Thanks for going through all that trouble, Seto. How much do I owe you?" she asked pullig out her wallet. "Oh, that's okay. You don't owe me anything." Replied Seto walking towards the exit. As he walked by Hotaru, he kissed her on the cheek. "There's my payday." Said Seto leaving. Hotaru just stood there shocked. As soon as Seto left, Hotaru ran into Hitomi's room. "Hitomi! Hitomi!" screamed Hotaru jumping up & down. "What's up? And I mean that literally." Said Hitomi. Hotaru ran over to Hitomi & whispered in her ear. "Oh my god! Really?" asked Hitomi excitedly. Hotaru also whispered into Yugi's ear. "Really?" he asked. Hotaru nodded her head anxiously. "But you guys can't tell anybody. Especially Joey." Said Hotaru. "Well, I'm going to go exploring." Said Hitomi. "Okay." Said Hotaru & Yugi. "Hey Yugi. I was wondering if you could teach me how to play deual monsters." Said Hotaru. "Sure! I'd be glad to!" said Yugi. "I'll go get my cards." "I'll get mine too." Replied Hotaru. When the two came back Hotaru had a big crystal pendant with a golden eye similar to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle supported by a gold chain. Yugi gasped, "You have a Millennium Item?" Hotaru replied, "This is a Millennium Item? I didn't know. I was wondering if you'd know." Hitomi entered the room. "Hey, guess what?" "What?" asked Hotaru & Yugi. "I found my necklace!" said Hitomi holding up a heart-shaped ruby with a Millennium Eye on it supported also by a gold chain around her neck. "Wow! I forgot all about that!" said Hotaru. As soon as Yugi & Hotaru got close enough to Hitomi, their Millennium Items glowed, & they all transformed. Hitomi transformed into a lady with long blonde hair just past her shoulders, wearing a red bow in her hair. She had emerald green eyes and had long dangling gold earrings. She wore a pink dress with a dark pink cape with a diamond shaped ruby holding the cape together, & a gold choker around her neck. Hotaru transformed into a lady with long, purple hair & had it tied in a high ponytail with a navy blue ribbon. She also wore long dangling earrings & her top was attached to her gold choker. On her bracelets was light blue see-through cloth. In fact, her whole outfit was light blue except for the 'underwear' which was navy blue. She wore gold slippers as well. "Lady Merodi Ame?" asked Yami to the pink one. She nodded her head. "Princess Kamikaze?" asked Yami to the blue one. She smiled back at him. 


	2. Dream:Chapter TwoElysion

Hey everyone, this author's note is from my birthday because I had nothing to do on that day, but I typed. Oh yeah, and I started chapter three. So here is chapter two: Hey everyone, Haru Kage has returned! Sorry I haven't written in awhile, but schoolwork and everything ya know. But today's my birthday! (September 22) I'm 14 now! I'm like so happy. Anyway, if you're wondering what thee question marks are supposed to say, it says:  
  
Dream By Haru Kage  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Sailor Moon, but I do own the characters Princess Kamikaze & Lady Merodi Ame.  
  
Okay, just letting you know. Oh, and I got this cute lil' baby parakeet for my b-day! I've decided to name her Ivory. Anyway, on w/chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2 Elysion  
  
"It's been awhile since I've seen you, my love." Said Princess Kamikaze walking up to Yami and kissing him. After that, Yami asked, "What happened? You're supposed to be in Elysion! How did you become millennium items?" "Well," said Lady Merodi, "it all happened after you left the ball."  
  
"I don't exactly remember what happened exactly, but it was a century after you left Elysion to go back to Egypt. The sky turned from sapphire blue to fiery red. Terror started to fill the land. The king and queen wanted Princess Kamikaze to live, so if she did return, she could produce an heir to the throne of Elysion, and it would start civilization again. Priest Elios had made two millennium items for the princess and an advisor. They picked me because I was an advisor and the princess's best friend. So they sealed us in, so that when we were released again, we would look for you." Said Lady Merodi. "But we never expected the King of Games to have to save his own life. What happened to the great place Egypt?" asked Princess Kamikaze. "It is in ruins. The great civilization ended a long time ago." Answered Yami Yugi. "Well, now that we've found you, let's return to Elysion." Said Lady Merodi. "It won't be that easy," replied Yami, "there's only three entrances to Elysion, and they could be anywhere." "Well, I guess it's our lucky day," said Princess Kamikaze standing at the balcony, "I sense a doorway to Elysion through that waterfall." [Author's Note: Now, isn't that convenient?] "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Lady Merodi jumping off the balcony and landing softly on the lush, green grass. Yami Yugi and Princess Kamikaze looked at each other and stood on the balcony railing. They held hands and jumped off, and both landed the same way Lady Merodi did. The three ran through the flower garden, and stepped into the cool, serene flowing waterfall. Lady Merodi held her breath and walked into the waterfall. Next was Princess Kamikaze. After she entered, it was Yami's turn. When Yami was about to walk in, Mai yelled, "Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami ignored her, and walked in. Mai just started shocked when Yami just walked into the shallow waterfall into the vine wall. "What the." said Mai. The doorbell rang. Mai rushed to the front door to find Jounouchi and Seto at the door. "Oh, thank god you're here! Hitomi, Hotaru, and Yugi are missing and I think it has something to do with Yugi walking into the vine wall!"  
  
Mai ran to the backyard. "See, Yugi, I saw him step in the waterfall and just walk through!" said Mai. "She's losing it." Said Tristan. "Yeah right Mai, you're probably just seeing things." Said Joey. "They're probably in the house somewhere." Said Seto. "Hey guys, have you seen Hitomi, Hotaru, or Yugi anywhere? I've looked all over the mansion and I can't find them anywhere." said Bakura. "Ah, the lovely Hitomi Kanzaki." Said Tristan. "I told you!" yelled Mai making a fist and intentionally flinging it at Tristan in the face. "Ouch." said Tristan falling to the ground. "Well, let's check to see if there's some kind of secret door behind there." said Seto. He stepped in the shallow pool of the waterfall. Bakura's Millennium Ring started glowing. All of a sudden, a green portal opened right before they're very eyes. "Oh my god." Said Mai astounded. Everybody rushed into the portal because it was closing.  
  
Lady Merodi, Princess Kamikaze, and Yami stepped out of the portal and once again, landed in a shallow pool (about ankle deep) of clear, blue water. Princess Kamikaze gasped, "It's in ruins." climbing up the steps. "Except for the castle." Said Lady Merodi. As the three raced up the steps to the castle, they saw nothing but destroyed building. "Where are all the people?" asked Yami. "They vanish," said Princess Kamikaze, "as soon as they are destroyed and return to the Universe Cauldron, they are most likely not to be reborn." "Why is the castle intact?" asked Yami panting. "Well," replied Lady Merodi panting as well, "Elysion is the place of dreams. All these dreams keep the castle intact. The only reason there are other buildings is because one person has so many dreams that buildings just build themselves on the dreams people have here. And once they have so many dreams, they can begin to see what Elysion looks like and look around." When they reached the top, they entered the castle, there was something on the throne. Princess Kamikaze ran over and opened the package. Inside was a holographic display messenger. She opened it and in it was a message from the king and queen of Elysion.  
  
"Dearest Princess, we know you're already sealed away from us forever, but if there is a light of hope that shines down on Elysion, it will grant our wish for you and Lady Merodi to return. Hopefully, you'll receive this message. Priest Elios and the sailor scouts are fighting to save this place. It is not that much more time until Nephelenia will reach here. Just good luck and hope you, Lady Merodi, Priest Elios, and Yami will still be alive. We love you." Suddenly, there was an explosion, and a pillar fell on the king and queen. They both died holding hands.  
  
Tears came to the eyes of Princess Kamikaze when she saw her mother and father pass away.  
  
That's all for now, I'll edit this chapter next time. Please R&R! 


End file.
